Mon Trésor
by Maureen Kim
Summary: "Meski ada perang sekalipun, aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan bertahan hidup demi melindungi adikku dan… Huang Zi Tao." —Wufan [Debut fic, re-edited, BL, Sho-ai, AU, Kris/Tao]
1. Prolog

Title: Mon Trésor

Inspired: We Are, by Watanabe Taeko

Genre: Romance, Drama.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, and other.

Desclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. We Are © Watanabe Taeko.

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, AU, Typo(s).

* * *

**M**on **T**résor

**S**aat itu awal musim gugur dan waktu menunjukkan pukul sepuluh pagi di hari Sabtu. Daun-daun mulai merubah warna menjadi cokelat, oranye, bahkan ada yang kuning. Daun kering itu meranggas, menjatuhkan diri ke tanah yang tak kalah kering. Menyebabkan halaman rumah keluarga Wu benar-benar berantakan dengan sampah daun disana-sini. Wu Yi Fan yang merupakan anak pertama dari keluarga kecil itu membukakan pintu utama rumah mewah keluarganya ketika seseorang di luar sana menekan bel. Wufan mendapati sepupunya —Park Chanyeol, sedang berdiri dengan balutan jaket wol tebal berwarna biru, tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Wufan menatapnya malas, seolah anak itu telah mengacaukan liburan akhir pekannya.

"Mau apa kau kesini, tiang idiot?"

Chanyeol sempat merengut sebelum kembali memamerkan _creepy smile _andalannya. "Jongin bilang, dia punya 5 kupon makan di McDuff. Dia mengajak kita makan disana. Kita ikut, ya?! Ini gratis, Jongin yang bayar."

Alis tebal Wufan berkerut. Mencoba memutuskan untuk ikut atau tidak. "Kau yakin Jongin jujur dengan perkataannya? Terakhir kita diajak makan di kedai milik Paman Lee, dia kabur saat pembayaran."

"Aku yakin! Dia sudah memperlihatkan kuponnya padaku,"

Wufan tampak masih ragu, masih terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Namun begitu, ia menganggukkan kepalanya samar. "Baiklah, aku akan mengusahakan untuk ikut. Tapi, pastikan Jongin tak ingkar lagi!"

Iris hitam Chanyeol berbinar senang, senyum lebar yang tadi menari di bibirnya, kian melebar. "Aku jamin!" Chanyeol berkata dengan girang, ibu jari dia acungkan. "Jongin juga bilang, dia akan mengajak Kyungsoo dan… Tuan Putri."

Wufan terkekeh kecil ketika menyadari volume suara sepupunya yang merendah di akhir kalimat. Ia tahu benar siapa itu 'Tuan Putri'. Ia juga bisa melihat pipi gembil Chanyeol yang merona.

"Kami menunggumu di McDuff pukul 5 sore nanti, oke?! Jangan terlambat!"

Anak yang lain mendengus. "Iya, iya! Sekarang kau tertular sifat Tuan Putrimu yang super cerewet itu, ya?!"

Cengiran jenaka bermain di bibir Chanyeol. "Baiklah, itu saja yang ingin aku informasikan padamu. Aku pulang dulu. Sampaikan salamku pada paman dan bibi! Untuk Shixun juga!"

Chanyeol melambaikan tangannya kearah Wufan, dibalas tatapan datar oleh anak yang lain. Ia menempuh perjalanan menuju rumahnya menggunakan sepeda. Wufan menutup kembali pintu rumah mewahnya ketika sepeda Chanyeol berbelok kearah kanan di pertigaan.

.

.

**W**ufan sudah siap dengan celana jeans longgar selutut. Tubuh bagian atasnya dikenakan kaus putih tulang, dirangkap jaket tim baseball di sekolahnya. Sepatu kets hitam putih melekat di telapak kakinya. Bocah berusia 12 tahun itu tetap terlihat menawan meski hanya dalam balutan pakaian sederhana. (Pernah satu kali, guru seni di sekolahnya mengatakan bahwa Wufan adalah anak yang penuh kharisma dan ia juga punya daya tarik tersendiri.) Wufan sudah memikirkan jawaban dari ajakan Jongin yang mengaku seksi untuk makan bersama di toko roti favorit mereka.

Sembari menyembunyikan kedua belah tangan di saku jaket, Wufan berjalan kaki dengan santai, melewati sebuah komplek perumahan sepi. Wufan mengeluh soal gang perumahan yang terlalu sempit. Ia juga mengherankan suasana yang begitu lengang. Selama menginjakkan kakinya disini, Wufan belum pernah melihat seorangpun melintas. Benar-benar seperti kota mati.

Dalam hening yang berkawan desau angin, sayup-sayup Wufan mendengar suara derap kaki orang berlari mendekat kearahnya. Mendadak ia menghentikan langkahnya, terpaku, mencoba menerka apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

"Tao! Kau mau kemana, huh?!"

Wufan kembali ke dunia nyata ketika suara berat seorang pria dewasa menyapa gendang telinganya. Selanjutnya, ia bisa melihat seorang anak berlari dari tikungan gang menuju kearahnya. Celana anak itu menggantung di lututnya, seperti tak terselesaikan dipakai. Membuatnya terlihat agak kesulitan saat berlari. Wufan sempat mengira anak itu perempuan karena wajahnya yang sangat manis. Lingkaran hitam di bawah mata anak itu mengingatkan Wufan pada hewan khas negeri tirai bambu, menggemaskan sekali. Tapi, ia harus menjilat kembali ludahnya ketika melihat bagian vital tubuh anak itu yang sedikit banyak tertutupi sweater cokelat yang mencapai pahanya yang putih. Anak itu laki-laki. Di belakang anak itu, seorang pria dewasa berperawakan agak tinggi tengah berlari kecil, membawa serta wajahnya yang merah akibat menahan emosi.

Anak itu berlari semakin kencang sebelum akhirnya memeluk leher Wufan dan menyembunyikan wajah manis yang basah karena air mata di perpotongan antara leher dan bahu Wufan. Refleks, Wufan balas memeluk pinggang kecil anak itu. Sedetik kemudian, Wufan mengerti apa yang terjadi. Ia menarik kesimpulan bahwa anak itu adalah korban pelecehan yang dilakukan oleh si pria biadab yang berdiri beberapa meter di hadapannya dengan tangan terkepal. Wufan memicingkan matanya, berniat menantang pria itu.

"Aku tidak bersalah! Anak itu bilang dia akan melakukan apapun demi uang,"

Anak bertubuh tinggi mengernyitkan alis tegasnya. Ia melirik kepalan tangan anak yang lain dan mendapati sejumlah uang kertas di genggamannya. Dengan geram, Wufan melepaskan pelukannya, merebut paksa uang dari genggaman si anak manis. Ia melangkah mendekat kearah pria yang terlihat masih emosi, mencampakkan uang-uang itu tepat di wajahnya dengan kasar. Terimakasih untuk tinggi badannya yang proporsional. Ia tahu, itu tidak sopan. Tapi, ia keburu tersulut emosi. "Ini, ambilah! Dia tidak butuh uang kotor darimu!"

Setelahnya, Wufan berlari kearah anak yang baru ditolongnya, menarik pergelangan tangannya, memaksa supaya anak itu ikut berlari bersamanya. "Ayo, ikut bersamaku!"

Kedua anak itu berlari memutar arah, kembali ke rute yang dilewati Wufan tadi. Wufan masih bisa mendengar pria itu meneriakkan kata _'Kembali, bocah sialan!'_. Tapi, dia tidak peduli. Dia hanya peduli soal anak yang tangannya sedang dia pegang. Wufan tahu alternatif jalan lain menuju McDuff. Wufan menghentikan langkah di sebuah rumah tak berpenghuni —masih di sekitaran perumahan sepi itu, ketika dirasa kakinya mulai pegal. Napasnya kacau dan bulir-bulir keringat sebesar biji jagung menetes dari pelipisnya, begitu pula dengan anak yang lain.

Setelah napasnya mulai beraturan, Wufan dengan luapan amarah yang menggaung di sekitaran tubuhnya malah membentak anak yang lebih mungil. "Dasar bodoh! Kau bilang kau akan melakukan apa saja demi uang dari pria mesum macam dirinya?! Kau tak memikirkan akibatnya?" Wufan memaki anak yang bergetar ketakutan sambil menggerakkan telunjuknya tepat di depan wajah manis yang ketakutan. Gigi-giginya gemeletuk, sesekali isakan kecil lolos dari bibir mungil itu.

Anak itu kemudian mendongak, menatap Wufan dengan takut-takut. Iris sehitam mutiara berbinar karena air mata. Surai sewarna dengan bola matanya berantakan tertiup angin. Pakaiannya tak kalah berantakan. Anak itu diam saja dimarahi oleh Wufan. Tatapan memelas itu membuat hati Wufan bergetar, entah karena apa. Ia merasakan suatu perasaan untuk melindungi bocah itu. Wufan menghela napas, tak tahu lagi apa yang harus dia lakukan. "Mau bagaimana lagi?" Ia merengkuh tubuh kurus itu ke pelukan hangatnya sambil mengusap lembut surai hitam itu. Surai hitam berantakan yang terasa lembut di telapak tangannya. "Sudah, jangan menangis lagi. Ada aku disini."

Bocah itu memeluk leher Wufan dengan erat sementara Wufan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Shh… Jangan menangis. Adik laki-lakiku di rumah kalau dipeluk seperti ini pasti akan menghentikan tangisannya,"

Setelah anak yang Wufan sadari tak pernah bicara itu mulai tenang, Wufan melepaskan pelukannya. Ia tersenyum hangat. Hebat! Wu Yi Fan tersenyum pada orang asing. Padahal, senyum pada kerabat atau teman-temannya yang lainpun ia ogah-ogahan.

"Sekarang rapikan pakaianmu! Aku tidak akan mengintip,"

Wufan berbalik, membelakangi anak lain yang membenahi pakaiannya yang kusut.

Beberapa menit berlalu, Wufan mengira anak itu sudah selesai. Ia kembali berbalik dan memperhatikan penampilan anak itu yang lebih baik dari sebelumnya. Wufan melihat sorot mata jernih anak itu yang terlihat menyedihkan, memandang kosong ke depan. Wufan menatapnya penuh perhatian. Anak itu terlihat lemah, Wufan benar-benar ingin melindungi anak itu.

"Kita ke McDuff. Teman-temanku menunggu disana."

Maka anak dengan tinggi sempurna itu mengulurkan tangannya, berharap anak yang lain mau bergandengan dengannya selama di perjalanan ke tempat yang dituju. Tapi, anak itu malah kembali memeluk lehernya. Wufan menghela nafas (lagi), kemudian tersenyum. Ia berjalan, melanjutkan kembali perjalanan ke McDuff, kali ini tidak sendirian. Melainkan dia berjalan beriringan bersama anak yang begitu asing di kehidupannya.

"Ini kota yang menyeramkan. Tidak seharusnya anak kecil sepertimu berjalan sendirian."

Padahal ia sendiri juga anak kecil, sama sepertinya. Wufan tidak pernah tahu, anak itu yang akan memaksanya untuk bermain dengan permainan takdir yang sulit untuk ditebak.

* * *

Hi :) Nama saya Maurin. Saya newbie di fanfictiondotnet, masih abal, dan masih butuh bimbingan dari para seniors.

Ini debut fict saya yang… gaje? :& Ini juga terinspirasi dari salah satu komik manga karya Watanabe Taeko. Masih foreword, konfliknya juga belum muncul. Saya tau, cerita diatas masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Jadi, saya tunggu saran dan kritik kalian di kolom review. Terimakasih /bow

_**Maureen Kim**_


	2. Satu

Title: Mon Trésor

Inspired: We Are, by Watanabe Taeko

Genre: Romance, Drama

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, and other.

Desclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. We Are © Watanabe Taeko.

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, AU, Fem! Kibum, Typo(s).

* * *

**M**on **T**résor

**E**mpat anak kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu berdiri di halaman kedai roti terkenal di seberang pusat perbelanjaan terbesar di Kota Seoul. Roman muka keempatnya terlihat masam. Salah satu diantara mereka yang memiliki wajah seperti anak anjing menghentakkan kaki pendeknya di lantai marmer halaman kedai itu. Bibir tipisnya tak henti menyuarakan umpatan atas kekesalannya. "Wufan kemana? Ini sudah 1 jam, tapi dia belum datang juga."

Jongin ―si anak berkulit kecoklatan, mendengus. "Tahu begini, dari tadi kita makan duluan saja tanpa harus menunggu si kaki panjang itu."

"Chanyeol, kau sudah mengajak Wufan 'kan?"

Anak tinggi yang dipanggil Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum kikuk. Tangannya terulur ke belakang, menggaruk lehernya yang sama sekali tak gatal. "S-sudah. Aku sudah mengajak Wufan tadi pagi, lalu dia berkata akan mengusahakan untuk datang,"

"Tapi, sampai sekarang Wu―"

"Itu Wufan!" seru Baekhyun ―anak yang paling berisik, sambil menunjuk anak lain yang berjalan kearah mereka dengan seorang anak lagi di pelukannya.

Keempat bocah cilik itu menatap Wufan aneh dengan kernyitan di dahi mereka.

"Apa itu yang dia seret?" ―Kyungsoo

"Mungkinkah itu harta berharga yang selalu dia ceritakan?" ―Jongin

"Manis sekali." ―Baekhyun

"Siapa yang manis, Baek? Wufan maksudmu?" ―Chanyeol

_**Plak!**_

Chanyeol meringis sembari mengelus belakang kepalanya yang terkena pukulan tangan mungil Baekhyun. Sedangkan anak laki-laki berparas cantik itu menatapnya bengis. "Idiot! Wufan sama sekali tidak manis. Tapi lihat anak yang Wufan rangkul!"

Chanyeol melirik kearah seseorang yang memeluk tubuh Wufan dengan erat. Ia membulatkan matanya dengan mulut setengah terbuka. Matanya yang hitam menatapi anak itu. "Iya, Baek. Dia manis. Tapi masih lebih manis kau."

_**Plak!**_

Chanyeol lagi-lagi meringis. Ia menoleh kearah Baekhyun yang sibuk menutupi pipi merahnya dengan ujung lengan hoodie-nya. Sementara Wufan terengah-engah di depan keempat sahabat ciliknya. Ia lepaskan tautan tangan anak yang baru ia tolong di lehernya. "Teman-teman, cepat berikan uang kalian!"

Mereka makin heran. Maka Baekhyun bertanya,"Untuk apa?"

Wufan berdecak kesal. "Sudah, kemarikan saja uang kalian! Nanti akan kuganti."

Tangan-tangan kecil empat sahabat Wufan merogoh saku celana dan jaketnya. Dengan masih terbingung-bingung, mereka menyerahkan uang mereka kepada Wufan. Anak yang paling tinggi menyatukan uang itu dalam satu gulungan. Ia meraih tangan mungil anak yang tadi ia rangkul, memberikan gulungan uang kertas itu di dalam genggamannya. Ketika kulit tangan mereka bersentuhan, Wufan baru menyadari bahwa kulit anak itu selembut lelehan es krim kesukaannya. Anak yang lain menatap Wufan bingung. Wufan mengulas sebuah senyum hangat. "Ini ada 10.000 won, untukmu. Semoga bisa bermanfaat."

Anak manis itu menatap gulungan uang di genggaman tangannya, lalu menatap wajah Wufan. Ia baru sadar, anak yang baru menolongnya memiliki wajah yang amat tampan, dengan alis tegas yang membuatnya terlihat kharismatik. Saking seriusnya menatap wajah Wufan, ia tak sadar bahwa Wufan sudah berjalan menjauhinya, menghampiri keempat sahabatnya.

Wufan mengibaskan kedua tangannya dengan panik. "Cepat lari dari sini!"

Kerutan di dahi keempat bocah itu semakin jelas. Mereka memandang aneh kearah sahabat mereka yang paling tinggi.

"Wufan, kau ini kenapa?"

"Wufan hari ini aneh, ya?!"

"Mengapa kau menyuruh kami berlari, Wufan? Ada apa memangnya?"

Wufan kembali berdecak kesal. "Kubilang lari! Ayo cepatlah!"

Wufan menarik tangan Jongin dan Chanyeol, memaksa mereka untuk ikut berlari. Di belakangnya, Baekhyun juga si mungil Kyungsoo berlari mengikuti tiga teman mereka yang lain. Walau masih bingung dengan apa yang terjadi, mereka tetap berlari di belakang Wufan. Membelah kerumunan manusia yang memadati jalanan Kota Seoul. Meninggalkan si anak manis yang tetap diam di tempatnya sambil memandangi bayangan kelimanya yang mulai hilang.

**.**

**.**

**M**asih dengan napas yang pendek-pendek, lima sekawan itu berhenti dari pelarian mereka di sebuah bangunan tua bekas sebuah toko pakaian. Warna biru tua menggantung di langit malam kala itu. Cahaya bulan yang tertutupi awan menyorot si bangunan tua, membuatnya terlihat agak menyeramkan. Pepohonan tinggi nan besar di sebelahnya semakin menambah kesan mistis bangunan itu.

"Wufan, sebenarnya ada apa?" tanya Baekhyun setelah napasnya mulai beraturan. "Mengapa pula anak yang bersamamu tadi selalu diam? Ia bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih saat kau memberikan uang kami padanya."

Wufan menatap anak lelaki imut itu sebentar, lalu beralih menatapi trotoar yang ia pijak. "Anak itu aneh. Dia tak mau lepas dariku semenjak aku menolongnya ketika ia hampir dilecehkan seorang lelaki mesum," Suaranya terdengar serak di telinga Baekhyun. Wufan menghela napas sebelum melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Soal anak itu yang tak pernah bicara… Suara anak itu ada, tapi tak bisa keluar dari mulutnya. Padahal ia sangat berisik ketika menangis."

Baekhyun dan tiga kawannya yang lain menyimak penjelasan Wufan dengan seksama. Nampak sekali mereka penasaran dengan anak itu. Jongin menolehkan kepalanya, memandang pada Wufan. "Itu salahmu juga, Wufan. Kau nekat mau membantunya, tapi kau malah meninggalkannya sendirian disana. Padahal anak perempuan itu manis sekali."

"Jika kau menyangka dia adalah anak perempuan, kau salah besar, Jongin! Dia anak lelaki seperti kita. Aku bahkan tak sengaja melihat kepunyaannya saat aku menolongnya tadi."

Jongin dan tiga anak yang lain membulatkan mata mereka. Mata Kyungsoo kini dua kali lebih bulat, ia jadi mirip seperti burung hantu.

"Kau serius, Wufan?!"

Wufan mengangguk pasti, "Aku serius!"

Mimik wajah empat bocah itu benar-benar konyol di mata Wufan. Ia menertawakan empat kawannya sebentar. "Sudahlah, sekarang kita pulang saja! Hari sudah malam, aku pasti dimarahi jika pulang terlambat."

Mereka mengangguk patuh pada yang tertua.

"Ya sudah. Mari kita pulang, Kyung!" Baekhyun menarik pergelangan tangan sahabatnya dan menyeret anak yang paling mungil berjalan menjauhi tiga anak yang lain. Kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang, tersenyum pada tiga kawannya sambil melambaikan tangannya yang bebas dari gandengan Baekhyun. "Kami pulang duluan, ya!"

Chanyeol dan Jongin balas melambaikan tangan mereka. Sambil tersenyum bodoh, Chanyeol berteriak, "Sampai bertemu hari Senin di sekolah, Baekhyunnie!"

"Hati-hati di jalan, Kyungsoo manis!"

Wufan memutar bolamatanya. Chanyeol dan Jongin bertingkah seperti kekasih dari Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo saja.

**.**

**.**

**S**eorang lelaki berperawakan jangkung berdiri di ambang pintu utama sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika Wufan membuka pintu. Lelaki dewasa itu menatap Wufan tajam hingga alisnya yang tegas menukik. Wufan meneguk ludahnya gugup. Ayahnya pasti marah karena ia terlambat pulang. Ia tak menyangka ayahnya akan pulang lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kau terlambat, Wu Yi Fan! Kau bilang kau berjanji akan pulang pukul 7 malam, tapi jarum panjang jam dinding sudah hampir menunjuk angka 8. Darimana saja, huh?" tanya sang ayah ―Wu Shiyuan dengan nada bicaranya yang datar, namun begitu memojokkan anak itu.

Wufan menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam. Ia sebenarnya ingin melawan. Tapi, ia terlalu takut untuk menanggapi kemarahan sang ayah.

"Atau kau… berlatih di kelas melukis lagi?" Shiyuan tersenyum meremehkan. "Sudah ratusan kali ayah bilang, kau akan meneruskan perusahaan ayah nantinya! Ayah tak akan pernah mengizinkanmu menjadi seorang pelukis. Itu adalah cita-cita yang aneh!"

Wufan menggeram kesal. Emosinya sudah tak bisa dibendung. Tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat. Ia mendongak demi menatap ayahnya tak kalah tajam. "Sudah ratusan kali juga aku bilang pada ayah, aku tak mau meneruskan perusahaan ayah! Menjadi pelukis adalah cita-citaku, dan ayah tak berhak mengatur kehidupanku!" Pundak Wufan turun naik menahan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja. Matanya yang setajam elang mendelik kepada sang ayah. "Dan lagi… pelukis itu keren, bukannya aneh!"

Bibir tipis Shiyuan berkedut menahan tawanya. "Hei! Kau tahu? Perlu keahlian melukis yang tinggi untuk menjadi seorang pelukis. Sedangkan kau? Menggambar saja tidak becus! Jangan mengacau, Wu Yi Fan!"

Wufan kembali menggeram. Wufan adalah anak yang temperamental. Jadi, ia merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan ayahnya tadi, walaupun sebenarnya sang ayah hanya bermaksud bercanda. Wufan hendak membalas perkataan ayahnya ketika suara lembut ibunya terdengar dari dalam rumah. "Wufan, Shiyuan, ada apa ini?" Wanita yang masih terlihat cantik di usianya yang sudah kepala tiga itu menghampiri suami dan anaknya dengan raut wajah bingung.

"Ayah menyebalkan!"

"Tidak, tidak! Wufan yang keras kepala!"

"Ayah selalu tak mengizinkanku menjadi pelukis, bu!"

"Dia harus menjadi penerus perusahaan kita, Kibum."

"Aku ingin menjadi pelukis, titik!"

"Tidak―"

Perdebatan antara ayah dan anak itu terhenti ketika suara tangisan bayi terdengar begitu nyaring di telinga mereka. Kibum ―ibunda dari Wufan, menghela napas sambil menatap mereka tajam. "Dengar? Gara-gara kalian Shixun menangis. Shixun merasa tidurnya terganggu."

Mendengar nama si bungsu, Shiyuan dan Wufan dengan tergesa-gesa melangkahkan kaki mereka yang sama-sama panjang ke kamar Wufan dan adiknya. Mereka mendekati sebuah box bayi berwarna biru muda yang terdapat di sudut ruangan besar itu. Sementara Kibum berdiri di ambang pintu kamar anak-anaknya, memperhatikan segala gerak-gerik kedua orang yang begitu ia cintai.

Shiyuan membuat mimik wajahnya seimut mungkin ―walaupun hasilnya mengerikan. Lelaki tampan itu mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan memutarnya di kedua sisi pipinya. "Shixun, lihat ayah! Bbuing bbuing~" Bayi mungil di dalam box itu menatap ayahnya sebentar lalu kembali menangis, kali ini lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

Wufan memandang ayahnya aneh. Ayahnya sedang melakukan aegyeo untuk menghentikan tangis adiknya atau malah ingin menakutinya?! Wufan mendorong sedikit tubuh tinggi ayahnya. "Ayah, minggir! Kemari, biar aku saja." Tangan Wufan meraih tubuh adik kecilnya kedalam pelukannya. Ia mengusap punggung adiknya. Entah karena apa, tiba -tiba Wufan teringat anak yang ia tolong sore hari tadi. Memikirkan wajah manis yang ketakutan itu, Wufan tersenyum samar. Ia melanjutkan mengusap punggung Shixun dengan lembut.

"Shixun, sudah jangan menangis lagi."

Beberapa detik setelahnya, suara tangisan Shixun benar-benar tak terdengar lagi. Bayi berusia 8 bulan itu malah kembali tertidur dalam dekapan hangat kakaknya. Melihat hal itu, Kibum tersenyum lembut. _Jika Shixun menangis sekeras apapun, Wufan pasti selalu bisa membuatnya berhenti menangis. Mungkin Wufan punya daya tarik. _Pikirnya.

**.**

**.**

**B**el sekolah telah berdering pukul 09.30. Murid-murid kelas 1 sampai kelas 6 berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas masing-masing untuk pergi ke kantin, perpustakaan, atau hanya sekedar duduk-duduk di taman sekolah. Guru matematika sekaligus wali kelas 6 ―Kim Taeyeon, masih duduk di mejanya sembari sibuk memeriksa tugas hasil anak-anak didiknya. Sesekali, ia memperhatikan murid-muridnya yang masih betah di kelas. Ia memperhatikan Chanyeol ketika anak periang itu menghampiri Wufan yang hanya duduk diam di kursinya, seperti enggan beranjak. Chanyeol menepuk pundak sepupunya. "Kau tidak akan ke kantin, Wufan?"

Wufan menatap Chanyeol sebentar, lalu menggeleng.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku dan yang lain ke kantin, oke?! Kalau kau merasa kesepian, susul saja kami!"

"Hn."

Chanyeol merengut, merasa sebal karena sifat sepupunya yang dingin tak kunjung hilang. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju keluar kelas, meninggalkan gurunya dan beberapa temannya di dalam kelas.

Taeyeon melirik muridnya yang paling tinggi dari balik kacamatanya . Roman muka anak itu terlihat tak bersahabat. Sendu, seolah ada sesuatu yang ia pendam. Merasa penasaran, guru muda itu beranjak dari mejanya. Ia rela meninggalkan tugasnya demi murid-muridnya. Betul-betul tipe guru yang penyayang. Ia menghampiri murid paling tinggi di kelas tempat ia mengajar yang kini menekuk wajah tampannya. Taeyeon tersenyum lembut, mengelus rambut Wufan penuh perhatian. "Wufan, kulihat kau sedang dalam mood yang kurang bagus. Ada apa?"

Wufan memandangi wajah cantik gurunya dengan iris matanya yang cokelat. Ia menghela napas kasar, "Songsaenim tahu 'kan kalau aku bercita-cita menjadi seorang pelukis. Tapi, ayah tak mengizinkanku. Ayah menyebalkan. Aku harap aku tak akan bertemu dengannya lagi!"

Taeyeon membelalakkan matanya yang dibingkai oleh kacamata. Sebuah ringisan keluar begitu saja dari bibirnya ketika mendengar kalimat terakhir yang Wufan ucapkan. Ia jadi merasa salah tingkah. "W-Wufan, kau tak seharusnya berbicara seperti itu. Mungkin ayahmu hanya ingin kau memiliki pekerjaan yang lebih baik."

"Tapi, pelukis itu keren, songsaenim! Songsaenim tahu Pablo Picasso? Paul Klee? Vincent van Gogh? Atau Leonardo da Vinci? Mereka pelukis terkenal yang sangat sukses. Aku ingin menjadi seperti mereka di kemudian hari!"

Kim Taeyeon dapat melihat mata Wufan yang berbinar ketika menyebutkan beberapa pelukis idolanya. Bibirnya yang dipoles tipis oleh lipstick merah jambu kembali mengulas sebuah senyum. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut Wufan. "Kalau kau ingin seperti mereka, kau harus terus berlatih! Jangan mudah menyerah dan putus asa, oke! Tapi, kau juga jangan sampai lupa untuk belajar!"

Wufan mendongak, menatap wali kelasnya, lalu mengangguk sambil tersenyum senang. Anak bertubuh jangkung itu bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku akan terus berlatih. Akan kubuktikan pada ayah bahwa aku juga bisa menjadi seterkenal dan sesukses Picasso!" Anak itu lalu berjalan keluar kelas, hendak menyusul teman-temannya yang lain. Ia merasa mood-nya meningkat setelah diberi semangat oleh gurunya.

Sepeninggalan Wufan, Taeyeon masih saja menatap pintu kelas yang barusan dilewati Wufan. Guru itu lagi-lagi tersenyum. "Wufan itu anak yang unik. Ia tampan, berkharisma, dan punya daya tarik tersendiri. Benar-benar anak yang menarik." ucapnya sembari tersenyum-senyum sendiri.

Zhang Yixing ―salah satu teman sekelas Wufan, yang tak sengaja mendengar perkataan gurunya dan melihat gurunya tersenyum aneh hanya memandang wanita itu dengan heran. "Jangan bilang kalau Taeyeon songsaenim menyukai Wufan. Wufan baru berumur 12. Taeyeon songsaenim suka berondong, ya?!"

Taeyeon jadi salah tingkah. Semburat merah jambu menghiasi pipinya yang putih. Yixing yang polos benar-benar membuat guru cantik itu malu sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**H**ampir satu minggu berlalu, dan ini adalah hari Jum'at. Bel tanda usainya kegiatan belajar dan mengajar berdering begitu nyaring. Para bocah itu berbondong-bondong keluar dari kelas masing-masing diselingi gelak tawa khas anak kecil. Berdesak-desakan di pintu kelas, tak ayal membuat beberapa anak terdorong atau bahu mereka yang menabrak kusein pintu.

Sambil berjalan menuju pintu gerbang, Jongin membetulkan letak tas merah yang menempel di punggungnya. Setelah mendengus kecil, ia berkata, "Pokoknya hari ini kita benar-benar makan di McDuff! Kuharap tak ada halangan lagi,"

Mendengar kata 'makan' membuat mata Chanyeol seketika berbinar. Bayangan cokelat panas dan roti khas McDuff yang lezat memenuhi kepalanya. Bibirnya mengulas senyuman lebar, sementara langkahnya ia sejajarkan dengan langkah Jongin. "Ya! Aku setuju, Jongin!"

Baekhyun mendecakkan lidah sambil mengeratkan jaketnya yang selembut bulu kelinci. "Ya… ya… Pikirkan makanan, bukan pelajaran."

Mereka tertawa saja mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Kecuali Chanyeol yang wajahnya merah padam sambil senyum malu-malu. Lima pasang kaki itu menyusuri kerasnya aspal jalanan pusat Kota Seoul demi berdiri di halaman toko roti yang dimaksud. Toko roti terkenal bernama McDuff. Aroma kuat khas gula Mastallone dan cokelat cair langsung menyeruak dan hinggap di indra pembau ketika mereka menginjakkan kaki di bagian outdoor toko.

"Hei, itu kan…"

Suara Baekhyun yang melengking mengalihkan perhatian mereka berempat. Serempak mereka menoleh kearah yang ditunjuk anak lelaki mungil itu.

Mata mereka seketika membola ketika melihat objek yang ditunjuk Baekhyun ─terlebih Wufan. Karena disana, di sudut dekat meja paling ujung, anak aneh yang pernah Wufan tolong tengah duduk sembari memeluk lututnya. Anak yang dulu mereka hindari karena Wufan bilang ia menyeramkan. Karena suara Baekhyun pula, atensi anak itu beralih pada lima anak kelas enam sekolah dasar yang berdiri berdampingan.

Sampai seorang wanita karyawan McDuff bertubuh semampai yang tengah membersihkan salah satu meja disana menghampiri mereka. Wanita itu tersenyum hangat sebelum berbicara, "Akhirnya kalian datang juga. Anak kecil yang disana itu..." ucapnya sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya kearah si anak manis yang masih menatap mereka lekat-lekat. "Dia sudah menunggu kalian sejak seminggu yang lalu," lanjut si karyawan.

"Dia selalu datang kemari pada siang hari, dan kembali di sore harinya. Katanya, dia bermaksud ingin menunggu anak yang menolongnya."

Apa?

Itu berarti… anak itu menunggui Wufan?

Wajah Wufan berubah pucat, dan ia hampir lupa bernapas. Apalagi saat keempat kawannya yang lain memandangnya penuh rasa kasihan. Padahal ia sama sekali tak mengiba. Ia tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan.

Kyungsoo menggigit kecil bagian bawah bibirnya yang nampak berbentuk hati. Mata bulatnya memandang anak yang paling tinggi dengan tatapan memelas khas anak anjing. "Wufan, aku mau pulang saja. Aku harus mengerjakan tugas dari Kim songsaenim,"

"O-oh, sial! Aku lupa memberi makan Monggu, dia pasti kelaparan. Wah, aku harus pulang cepat!" kata Jongin sok panik.

Bukankah anak itu yang mengajak makan siang disini?

Wufan menggeram kesal. Lagipula, apa teman-temannya mau meninggalkannya disini bersama anak aneh itu? Menyebalkan!

Wufan terlalu sibuk mengumpat di dalam hati ketika ia menyadari si karyawan wanita sudah kembali bertugas dengan baik; membersihkan barisan meja yang kotor dengan kain lap putih. Ia juga terlalu sibuk memandang tajam keempat kawannya. Hingga ia tak sadar bahwa anak yang ia anggap aneh ─tapi manis, berjalan kearahnya. Wufan mengeluarkan pekikan dari tenggorokannya ketika lengan kecil anak itu memeluk lehernya ─persis seperti seminggu yang lalu.

"Kyaa!"

Melihat hal itu, keempat sahabatnya tersenyum penuh makna sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk kembali melarikan diri.

"Hei, jangan bilang kalian…"

Chanyeol tersenyum canggung, seperti merasa bersalah. Sungguh, anak bersuara besar itu masih bernapsu ingin menyantap makanan lezat khas McDuff. Tapi, ia masih ingin pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Ia melambaikan tangannya pada Wufan. "Wufan, kami pulang duluan, ya?! Soal McDuff… lain kali saja. Dah!"

Wufan melotot. Ia kesal sekaligus kaget dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Ugh, kembali dan tolong aku, kalian berempat! Ya! Dasar pengkhianat!" teriaknya penuh emosi.

Iris coklatnya menatapi punggung keempat kawannya yang mulai menjauh dengan nanar. Sementara anak yang lain memeluk erat lehernya, menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Wufan menghela napas. Ia menyerah. Ia akan coba membuka sedikit saja celah di hatinya demi anak itu. Toh, anak itu sebenarnya tak menyeramkan seperti yang ia katakan dulu. Manis bahkan.

Wufan meraih tangan kecil di lehernya. Alisnya mengernyit ketika anak itu malah menyodorkan segulung uang dari kepalan tangannya. Namun, tetap saja ia terima. Jumlahnya ada 10.000 won. Dan bukankah itu jumlah uang yang ia pinjam dari keempat kawannya? Seketika wajahnya berubah cerah.

"Kau menungguku untuk mengembalikan uang ini?"

Kepala anak itu bergerak turun naik. Hingga rambutnya ikut bergerak.

Wufan tersenyum miring, hampir seperti menyeringai. "Tidak akan kukembalikan pada mereka! Salah sendiri mereka meninggalkan aku disini," gumamnya.

Setelah menyimpan gulungan uang itu baik-baik di dalam tas sekolahnya, mata Wufan tiba-tiba memicing. Seperti hendak memperhatikan anak di hadapannya lebih detil.

"Kalau kulihat-lihat, pakaianmu usang betul,"

"Rambutmu juga kelihatan kumal,"

Dari kedua ucapannya barusan, Wufan berpendapat bahwa anak itu mungkin tak sempat membersihkan diri. Hal itulah yang membuat penampilannya buruk.

Wufan menarik pergelangan tangan anak itu, menuntunnya mengikuti langkahnya.

"Mari ikut ke rumahku. Kau perlu yang namanya mandi."

**.**

**.**

**H**arum buah-buahan menguar dari tubuh kecil si anak manis yang kini dipakaikan kaos dan sweater putih milik Wufan. Celana hitam yang ujungnya menyentuh mata kaki melekat di kakinya. Kelopak matanya refleks menutup ketika angin dari hairdryer meniup wajahnya yang berkali-kali lipat lebih manis dari sebelumnya. Surai sehitam kayu eboni yang ikut bergerak lama-kelamaan mengering.

Kibum mematikan hairdyer ketika dirasa surai hitam itu tak lagi basah. Bibirnya yang merah alami tersenyum hangat pada ia yang sedari tadi berdiam diri. "Wah, manis sekali, ya?! Seperti anak perempuan."

Keluarga kecil yang dikepalai oleh Wu Shiyuan memang sedang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan, 'mendandani' anak yang Wufan tolong. Shiyuan ikut tersenyum, memunculkan lekukan kecil nan manis di kedua pipinya. "Iya, dia anak yang manis."

Wufan mendengus geli. "Dulu aku juga sempat mengira dia seorang perempuan."

Shiyuan tertawa sebentar, kemudian kembali menatap anak kecil dengan lingkaran hitam pudar di bawah matanya. "Siapa namamu?"

Anak itu menunduk sambil mempermainkan ujung sweater putih yang ia kenakan. "Zitao, n-namaku Huang Zitao, paman." ucapnya pelan-pelan.

Mata Wufan sontak membelalak. "Kau bisa bicara? Kukira kau…"

Zitao memandang Wufan yang juga memandangnya. Hitam bertemu coklat, hanya sebentar. Namun, Wufan bisa melihat sorot sendu dari matanya. Tangan Zitao meraba lehernya di bagian depan, kemudian berkata, "Saat itu aku ketakutan. Suaraku selalu tercekat di tenggorokan kalau aku sedang takut, atau panik."

Seketika kepala Wufan tertunduk. Perasaan bersalah menyergap hatinya. Ia merasa amat menyesal karena dulu sudah seenaknya menyimpulkan bahwa otaknya lemah. Tapi sungguh, ia tak tahu. "Maaf,"

Suasana yang berubah menjadi canggung memaksa Kibum untuk angkat bicara. Sekedar menghilangkan suasana tak nyaman itu. "Ah! Berapa usiamu, Zitao?"

"Aku 10 tahun."

Kibum kembali mengulas senyumnya yang manis. Ia usap helaian surai hitam Zitao yang selembut permen kapas. Lalu ia beralih menatap anak pertamanya seraya berucap, "Sekarang, kau ajak Zitao bermain, oke?! Jangan nakal!"

Dengan itu, Wufan bangkit dari duduknya. "Kita main di kamarku saja! Aku punya banyak mainan, buku cerita, dan komik."

Wufan berjalan di depan, diikuti Zitao yang melangkah pelan-pelan seperti anak kucing sambil mengagumi betapa besar nan mewahnya rumah Wufan. Sesampainya di kamar Wufan, bocah 12 tahun itu langsung menelusuri rak buku yang dipenuhi berbagai macam bahan bacaan. Sementara Zitao duduk manis diatas karpet coklat muda berbahan bulu yang begitu lembut. Ia mengeluarkan banyak komik dan buku cerita, menaruhnya sembarangan di atas karpet. Ketika Wufan hendak mengambil salah satu koleksi komiknya, saat itu pula ia melihat mata Zitao berbinar menatapi sebuah buku. Buku cerita anak-anak bergambar hewan khas negeri tirai bambu yang disampul rapi menggunakan plastik.

"Mau lihat panda," ucap Zitao pelan sambil menunjuk buku itu yang berada di dekat kaki Wufan. Membuat anak jangkung itu bertindak cepat; meraih buku yang dimaksud dan memperlihatkannya pada Zitao. "Maksudmu yang ini?"

Zitao mengangguk senang sampai rambutnya ikut bergerak. Anak manis itu betul-betul terlihat seperti anak kucing yang selalu ingin tahu. Wufan memberikan bukunya pada Zitao. Kemudian memperhatikan Zitao yang serius membaca bukunya lekat-lekat. Sesekali anak manis itu tertawa jika ada sesuatu hal dari bukunya yang lucu. Kini Wufan sudah tak peduli lagi pada komiknya. Ia hanya peduli pada Zitao. Matanya hanya tertuju pada Zitao. Dan entah mengapa... jantungnya berdegup lebih kencang ketika berada di dekat Zitao.

Wufan menggeleng pelan, menepis pikiran itu. Alih-alih kembali membaca komik Marvel-nya, Wufan malah menutupnya. "Zitao, kau mau lihat harta karun, tidak?!"

Tawa Zitao terhenti. Ia menatap Wufan kebingungan. "Harta karun? Memangnya ada?"

"Tentu ada! Ayo, akan kutunjukkan hartaku!" Wufan berkata sebelum ia menarik tangan Zitao untuk mengikutinya. Melupakan tumpukan bahan bacaan yang berserakan diatas karpet.

Wufan mengajak Zitao menghampiri sebuah box bayi berwarna biru muda. Ia melipat kakinya, setengah berdiri dengan tangannya bertumpu di kayu box bayi tersebut. Sementara Zitao kembali mengikuti apa yang Wufan lakukan. Mereka mendapati seorang bayi mungil yang tampan dengan kulit seputih kulit ibunya tengah tertidur pulas. Bayi itu sekilas mirip dengan Wufan.

"Itu Wu Shixun, adikku satu-satunya. Dia adalah harta karunku yang paling berharga." kata Wufan. Tangannya yang panjang bergerak untuk mengais tubuh Shixun. "Kau mau menggendong Shixun?"

"Bolehkah?"

"Tentu saja!"

Zitao lantas meraih bayi itu ketika Wufan memberikannya pada Zitao. Ia membawa tubuh Shixun yang sama sekali tak merasa terganggu ke dalam pelukan hangatnya dengan perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian. Seakan Shixun adalah boneka dari kaca yang akan retak sekalipun hanya disentuh. "Shixun tampan," Zitao berujar sambil mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Shixun. Indra pembaunya bekerja; menghirup aroma menyenangkan khas bayi berusia 9 bulan. "Harum sekali."

Zitao kemudian menekan bibir kucingnya di pipi kiri Shixun yang gembil pelan-pelan. Tanpa menghiraukan Wufan yang diam-diam iri pada Shixun. Padahal ia sendiri membayangkan bagaimana jika dirinya yang dikecup Zitao. Dasar!

Mengesampingkan pikirannya yang aneh, Wufan mengusap permukaan kulit pipi Shixun di sisi yang kanan. Merasakan lembutnya kulit sang adik.

"Shixun ini… adalah adikku satu-satunya. Aku menyayanginya dengan sangat. Aku akan melakukan apapun demi Shixun,"

"…"

"Meski ada perang sekalipun, aku tidak akan mati. Aku akan bertahan hidup demi adikku."

Sontak Zitao mendongak, menatap pada Wufan yang tersenyum kecil sambil mengusap pipi Shixun. Dari perkataannya barusan dan perlakuannya yang lembut pada Shixun, pastilah Wufan itu seorang kakak yang penyayang. Ah, ia jadi ingin mempunyai seorang kakak.

Berlama-lama mempermainkan pipi sang adik dalam keheningan, membuat Wufan dan Zitao bosan. Mereka mengantuk. Menguap kecil, merekapun mulai memejamkan mata, tertidur dengan posisi setengah duduk dan menyandar pada box bayi milik Shixun. Masih dengan Shixun dalam dekapan hangat tangan Zitao, mereka berdua mulai berenang di samudra mimpi.

* * *

_…Aku akan melakukan apapun._

_Mengurus bibi_

_Mencuci piring_

_Menjaga kedai_

_Demi bibiku yang sedang sakit._

_._

_._

_Saat itu ibu tiri Zitao yang amatlah baik hatinya diserang penyakit tifus. Siang malam menggigil, atau mengeluh pening di kepalanya. Pekerjaanpun ditinggalkan. Ia tak sampai hati melihat wajah ibu tirinya yang pucat pasi. Ia bertekad untuk menyembuhkan ibu tirinya. Namun, harga obatnya tak murah 'kan? Zitao ingin mencari uang untuk membiayai ibu tirinya. Ia berpikir untuk menggantikan pekerjaan ibu tirinya di kedai Tuan Kang. Lelaki yang katanya ramah. Tapi sungguh, ia memiliki dua sisi yang berbalikan dan pandai menyembunyikan sifat jahatnya._

_Tangan besar nan kasar lelaki pemilik kedai kecil itu menyingkap helaian rambut Zitao. Lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum penuh arti sambil menatap Zitao yang memandangnya penuh kepolosan. "Benarkah? Benarkah kau mau melakukan apapun, Huang?"_

_Zitao kecil saat itu masih polos, terlalu polos dan belum mengerti akan kerasnya kehidupan di kota besar. Jadi, ia mengangguk saja. "Aku akan melakukan apapun demi uang untuk ibuku yang sedang sakit,"_

_Tuan Kang tersenyum miring. "Baiklah. Tapi…"_

_Tangannya meraba pinggang kecil Zitao, berusaha menurunkan celananya hampir di lutut._

_"…bisakah kau merahasiakan ini?"_

_Zitao membelalakkan matanya. Tubuhnya bergetar ketakutan. Tangannya yang kecil berusaha menyingkirkan tangan lelaki bejat itu dari kulit pahanya. Tapi, tak sia-sia belaka. __Tuan Kang itu kuat. Tapi, patutlah bersyukur ketika Zitao berhasil menendang bagian privat di antara kedua kaki lelaki mesum itu._

_"Tidak!"_

_Ketika Tuan Kang sibuk dengan rasa sakitnya, Zitao dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya langsung melarikan diri. Sambil menangis sesenggukan, ia melarikan diri sejauh yang ia bisa. Hatinya terasa kalut, dan ia begitu takut mengingat fakta bahwa ia hampir kehilangan kehormatannya._

_Hampir._

* * *

**W**ufan membuka matanya dan duduk tergesa-gesa ketika mendengar suara isakan. Ia mengusap matanya sekali, menoleh kearah kanan. Matanya membola ketika melihat Zitao tengah terduduk, memeluk lututnya sambil menangis.

Sama sekali ia tak tahu kenapa. Tapi, otaknya memerintah untuk memeluk tubuh Zitao dan mengusap punggungnya yang bergetar.

"Ssh… jangan menangis lagi, Zitao."

Zitao sama sekali tak merespon. Namun, perlahan ia menghentikan tangisnya. Walaupun otaknya masih membayangkan mimpinya barusan. Mimpi terburuk yang membuatnya terpuruk. Mimpi kejadian yang sama persis seperti yang ia alami dulu. Mimpi yang selalu membuatnya menangis kala ia mengingat kejadian itu.

Tapi, selalu seperti ini. Jika ia menangis, Wufan selalu bersedia menjadi kertas tissue untuknya. Memeluknya dengan hangat, mengusap punggungnya, dan menenangkannya hingga benar-benar tenang. Ia selalu menyukai ini. Menyukai pelukan yang ditawarkan Wufan pabila ia tengah bersedih. Memang, ia baru menjumpai Wufan seminggu yang lalu. Pun baru mengenalnya beberapa jam yang lalu. Tapi, selalu saja ada rasa nyaman dan terlindungi jika bersamanya. Dan entah sejak kapan… pelukan Wufan menjadi salah satu hal yang ia sukai.

**TBC**

* * *

A/N: Woah! Maaf lelet update u,u Aku masih kelas 9, lagi sibuk persiapan buat yang namanya Ujian Nasional. Jadi, mohon pengertiannya ya, kawan! '-'/

Gimana? Alurnya kecepetan kah? Typo bertebaran kah? Maaf kalau kurang memuaskan, ini nggak di edit ulang sih u,u

Oh iya, terimakasih buat saran dan semangat dari kalian ^^ Yang kemarin review cek pm boleh dong? Dan ini balasan buat yang nggak login,

**byundae**: Salam kenal... byun?._. Terimakasih. Iya nih typo, tapi itu manusiawi kan ya? Wkwkwk:v

**Super Mikkang**: Sama, saya juga x) Ini udah lanjut kok.

**princess huang**: Nih udah update, tapi nggak kilat. Gimana dong?

**SER**: Ini udah update, tapi kelamaan ya? Maaf u,u

**luna**: Namanya mirip sama temen kamu? Masa sih? x)

**guest**: Ini udah lanjut ^^

**Dark Shine**: Ini lanjutannya :D

**Xyln**: Ini udah di update, tapi nggak kilat T^T Makasih semangatnya :')

**taoxxxtao**: Terimakasih ^^ Udah dilanjut kok.

Big thanks to readers, fav/followers, silent reader, etc.  
Mahal kita!

{}

_**Maureen Kim**_


	3. Dua

Title: Mon Trésor

Inspired: We Are by Watanabe Taeko

Genre: Romance, Drama

.

.

.

Cast: Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, etc.

Desclaimer: EXO © SM Entertainment. We Are © Watanabe Taeko.

Warning: BL, Sho-ai, AU, Fem! Kibum, Typo(s)

* * *

**M**on **T**résor

"Oh! Kalian sudah bangun rupanya!"

Suara Kibum membuat keduanya menoleh bersamaan kearah pintu kamar Wufan yang terbuka. Wanita itu berdiri disana, tersenyum melihat mereka yang saling memeluk. Ia menggendong Shixun dengan bantuan ring sling biru muda. Rupanya bayi tampan itu terbangun lebih dahulu.

"Ayo, kita makan malam! Sudah pukul 7."

Wufan mengangguk, melepas pelukan mereka dan menuntun anak yang lain mengikuti ibunya ke ruang makan. Mereka mendapati Shiyuan sudah duduk di meja makan. Sementara Kibum langsung berkutat di dapur. Lelaki berwibawa itu tersenyum melihat Zitao yang mengekor di belakang tubuh besar Wufan. Baginya, Zitao itu seperti bayi kucing ―atau mungkin panda, yang baru lahir. Begitu menggemaskan dan tak tahu apa-apa. Nampak sekali, keluarga kecil itu amat menyukai Zitao.

"Ah! Zitao makan malam disini saja bersama kami!"

Zitao menggelengkan kepalanya. "Terimakasih, paman. Tapi, bibi Song akan khawatir jika aku pulang terlalu larut."

Alis tegas Wufan mengernyit. "Bibi Song itu ibumu?"

"Bukan, beliau adalah istri kedua ayahku."

Wufan mengangguk paham, begitupun sang ayah. "Jadi, anggota keluargamu adalah kau, bibi Song, dan ayahmu, benar?" tanya Shiyuan.

Lagi-lagi Zitao menggeleng lemah. Ia menunduk, mengamati bagaimana kakinya yang kecil berpijak di lantai marmer yang mengkilap. Ayah dan anak itu sama-sama memperhatikan Zitao. Sama-sama menangkap sorot matanya yang berubah sendu. "Hanya dua orang. Ayahku… pergi bersama wanita lain yang lebih cantik."

Hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah suara dari televisi yang menayangkan sebuah program kuis. Shiyuan amatlah menyesal sudah lancang menanyakan hal pribadi, asal-usul keluarga sebagai contoh. Ia tak menyangka, Zitao kecil yang polos dan muda sudah dihadapkan dengan persoalan keluarga yang pelik seperti ini. Namun diam-diam pengusaha sukses itu kagum pada sosok seorang bocah bernama Huang Zi Tao. Karena ia pikir, Zitao yang terlihat rapuh dari luar memiliki hati dan perasaan yang amat kuat. Bahkan mungkin lebih kuat daripada batuan karang dan jenis baja terbaik sekalipun.

"Umm… Kibum-ah! Tolong bungkuskan dua porsi besar untuk Zitao dan bibinya!" kata Shiyuan dengan volume suara tinggi. Kemudian, mereka bisa mendengar suara Kibum yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu sebentar.

Beberapa menit kemudian, ibunya Wufan keluar dari dapur. Salah satu tangannya menggenggam sebuah kantung plastik berisi dua porsi besar makan malam untuk Zitao dan bibinya. "Nah, Zitao, ini makan malam untukmu dan bibimu," katanya seraya memberikan plastik putih itu. Zitao menerimanya, walaupun sempat ragu-ragu.

"Kau mau pulang 'kan? Mari kuantar!" ajak Wufan. Ia berjalan duluan, lalu menyambar sebuah paper bag diatas sebuah meja. Mendahului Zitao yang menatap pasangan suami istri itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku pulang dulu, paman, bibi."

"Ya! Hati-hati di jalan, Zitao! Hiduplah dengan semangat!" Shiyuan berkata sambil mengepal kedua tangannya di udara. Memberi semangat pada Zitao yang kuat betul perasaannya.

Zitao memandang mereka sekali lagi. Perlahan, bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum tipis. Ia mengangguk cepat sampai rambut hitamnya ikut bergerak. Kakinya melangkah mengikuti Wufan yang sudah menunggunya di pintu utama.

Sepeninggalan Zitao, Shiyuan masih saja akan terdiam jikalau istrinya tak bersuara.

"Wufan dan Zitao… mereka manis sekali."

"Ya, kau benar! Dan rasanya… aku atau siapapun tak akan bisa memisahkan mereka berdua."

**.**

**.**

**Z**itao berjalan di samping Wufan sambil memandangi dua kantung berbeda warna di tangannya. Sama sekali tak mempedulikan Wufan yang memandangi wajah manisnya lekat-lekat.

"Pakaianmu sudah dicucikan oleh ibu, ada di kantung coklat itu. Sementara pakaian yang kau pakai… untukmu saja. Di badanku sudah kekecilan."

Zitao melirik sweater putih yang melekat di tubuhnya. Lalu beralih melirik wajah tampan Wufan bergantian. Tiba-tiba saja, ia mengeluarkan pakaian miliknya sendiri dari paper bag coklat itu. Mengganti pakaian milik Wufan di tubuhnya dengan pakaiannya sendiri di tempat itu juga, secepat yang ia bisa.

Wufan terkesiap. Ia membelalakkan matanya. "Eh, mengapa diganti?"

Ketika Zitao telah selesai berganti baju, anak manis itu mengemas kembali pakaian Wufan. Alangkah terkejutnya Wufan ketika ia menyadari roman muka Zitao berubah datar. Matanya menatap Wufan dengan pandangan tak suka.

"Ini," katanya dengan nada dingin sambil melempar dua kantung itu. Refleks Wufan yang baik memudahkannya untuk menangkap kedua benda itu. Masih dengan-terheran-heran, ia memandang Zitao yang sedang membetulkan kerah kemeja yang menyembul dari sweaternya.

"Aku tidak butuh!"

Setelah itu, Zitao berlari menjauhi Wufan yang terpaku dalam diam. Kaki kecil Zitao melangkah cepat, menembus gelapnya malam. Seolah mengejar angin.

Sementara Wufan masih berdiri di tempatnya. Ia termangu, tapi matanya tak lepas dari punggung kecil si anak manis yang mulai hilang dari pandangan. Ia beralih menatapi dua kantung di genggamannya.

_**'Aku tidak butuh!'**_

Ia ingat betul bagaimana tatapan dingin Zitao yang begitu menusuk ketika ia berbicara seperti itu. Wufan merasa sakit hatinya ketika Zitao mengatakan serima kalimat itu. Seperti ada sebilah pisau yang menyerangnya di bagian hati. Dadanya tiba-tiba sesak. Dan ia hanya mampu mempermainkan senyum getir di bibirnya.

"Ternyata, dikatai _'tidak butuh'_ itu bisa sesakit ini."

**.**

**.**

**M**alam hari di musim gugur selalu menyenangkan dengan bunyi gemerisik dedaunan kering di halaman rumah. Warna biru tua terbentang begitu luas di langit, seolah tak memiliki batas. Angin musim gugur berhembus tenang malam ini, menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela ataupun ventilasi. Namun, dinginnya suhu udara sama sekali tak mampu membekukan kehangatan yang tercipta oleh kebersamaan sebuah keluarga.

Keluarga kecil itu menyantap makan malam yang lezat dengan khidmat sambil sesekali bergurau. Inilah saat-saat yang selalu Wufan sukai. Ketika anggota keluarganya berkumpul di meja makan dan menyantap sajian makan malam dalam suasana hangat.

Wufan memang menyukainya, namun kali ini ia tidak terlalu menikmati makan malamnya. Ia menekuk muka, menunduk sambil mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk keramiknya. Sementara metanya menatap mangkuk itu dengan tatapan menerawang.

_**'Aku tidak butuh!'**_

Sudah terhitung dua hari sejak Zitao mengatakan hal itu, tapi kata-katanya masih saja berkeliaran di kepalanya yang dicukur rapi. Ia merengut. "Zitao bodoh! Aku 'kan hanya ingin membantunya, tapi dia malah menolak. Dasar bodoh!" gumamnya bersungut-sungut.

**Plak!**

Wufan meringis sambil mengusap belakang kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran tangan lebar sang ayah. Bibirnya mengerut ketika ia berkata, "Ada apa, ayah? Mengapa aku dipukul?"

"Makanlah dengan baik! Jangan mendumal ketika makan!" bentak Shiyuan tegas, membuat Wufan hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Wufan baru saja hendak menyuapkan sesendok nasi ke dalam mulutnya ketika telinganya mendengar suara seorang reporter wanita dari televisi yang menayangkan program berita terkini.

_"Seorang pria berusia sekitar 32 tahun ditemukan tewas di rumah tokonya di sekitar Distrik Gangdong, tadi pagi…"_

Mendengar daerah itu disebut-sebut, Wufan langsung menoleh kearah layar televisi. Ia membulatkan mata ketika foto lelaki yang hampir melecehkan Zitao terpampang disana. Ia memasang telinganya baik-baik, menyimak berita itu dengan cermat.

_"…__Penyebab tewasnya pria tersebut diduga karena overdosis pil pelelap. Sampai saat ini pihak kepolisian masih mencari keberadaan kerabat korban untuk segera dimakamkan dengan layak."__  
_  
Hati Wufan seketika mencelos. Meskipun lelaki itu telah menjadi seseorang yang jahat bagi Zitao, tapi lelaki itu juga telah membiayai kehidupan Zitao bersama bibinya sebelumnya. Wufan tahu ia perasa. Tapi, hati Zitao lebih dari sekedar perasa. Mungkin saat ini Zitao tengah menangis. Mungkin sekarang Zitao tengah menyalahkan dirinya atas kematian si pemilik kedai itu. Mungkin…

Seketika berbagai kemungkinan muncul dan memenuhi kepalanya.

Wufan menghabiskan makan malamnya secepat yang ia bisa, lalu meneguk segelas air putih. "Aku sudah selesai," ucapnya. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya yang kebingungan akan tingkahnya.

Ia berdiri dari kursinya tergesa-gesa dan berlari kecil menuju kamar. Ia sama sekali tak menghiraukan ayah dan ibunya yang kebingungan akan tingkahnya. Tangannya memutar kenop pintu, kemudian menutupnya rapat-rapat. Kakinya melangkah ke depan jendela kamar, lalu ia menyibakkan tirai jendela berwarna putih.

"Instingku mengatakan bahwa Zitao sedang menangis di suatu tempat," Helaan napas keluar dari mulutnya. "Zitao selalu terlihat bersedih hati, padahal dia manis kalau sedang tersenyum."

Diam-diam, anak jangkung itu membayangkan wajah manis Zitao dan bibir tipisnya yang merah tersenyum padanya. "Huang Zitao tak boleh bersedih! Aku berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum lebih banyak!" bisiknya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**W**arna jingga di langit, putihnya awan yang berarak, dan angin yang berdesau menemani Wufan yang melangkah menuju komplek perumahan tempat ia pertama kali bertemu dengan Huang Zitao. Sepulang sekolah, keempat temannya yang lain mengajak ia untuk pulang bersama seperti biasa. Tapi, Wufan hanya menggelengkan kepala dan mengatakan bahwa ia akan pergi ke suatu tempat yang orang lain ―termasuk teman-temannya, tak boleh mengetahuinya.

"Pasti rumah Zitao ada di sekitar sini," Wufan bermonolog sambil berjalan pelan-pelan sementara matanya menelusuri setiap rumah yang ada di perumahan itu.

Anak kelas 6 sekolah dasar itu hampir menyerah ketika ia melihat beberapa orang mengerumuni sebuah rumah toko. Ah! Itu pasti tempat tinggal si lelaki mesum yang tewas tempo hari. Dan rumah Zitao mungkin terletak tak jauh dari sini. Ia harus memastikan bahwa anak manis itu harus aman. Telinganya menangkap bisik-bisik dari arah kerumunan itu. Ia melangkahkan kakinya semakin mendekat, berniat menguping pembicaraan orang-orang dewasa disana.

"Aku tak menyangka Tuan Kang akan meninggal secara tak wajar."

"Hmm… Padahal beliau orang yang ramah dan baik hati."

"Iya, aku juga sempat bekerja disana sebelum aku jatuh sakit."

Wufan mendumal dalam hati. _Baik apanya? Jelas-jelas dia itu lelaki bejat. Ternyata dia suka mencari muka._ Pikirnya. Ia sama sekali tak tak tahu-menahu tentang apa yang telah terjadi. Namun kakinya bergerak tanpa diperintah, menghampiri seorang wanita yang sedang membersihkan halaman rumah toko itu.

"Permisi,"

Gemerisik yang ditimbulkan antara sapu lidi dan tanah seketika berhenti. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya dengan ekspresi agak bingung. Dengan balutan baju hangat berwarna biru muda di tubuhnya yang semampai dan syal putih melilit lehernya. Meskipun wajahnya terlihat lelah dan begitu pucat, tetap saja cantik. "Ya? Ada apa, nak?"

"Umm… Apakah anda bibi Song?"

Senyum cerah seketika terulas di bibirnya yang pucat dan putih. "Ah, iya! Salam kenal," Wanita cantik itu membetulkan letak syalnya sebelum kembali berujar, "Apakah kau teman Zitao? Wah, senangnya! Selama ini Zitao belum pernah membawa temannya kemari." Wanita itu berujar dengan nada sedikit kecewa.

Wufan tersenyum canggung. "Salam kenal, bibi." ucapnya sambil membungkukkan badan. "Iya, aku temannya Zitao,"

"Bagaimana sikap Zitao selama bermain?"

Senyum malu-malu nampak bermain di bibirnya sementara pipinya merona ketika membayangkan wajah Zitao yang manis. "Zitao anak yang baik, jujur, dan pendiam. Dia menggemaskan. Bahkan dia mengembalikan kembali uang yang aku berikan padanya seminggu lalu,"

Mata indah wanita itu tiba-tiba membelalak, tangannya yang bebas menutup mulutnya yang membuka. "Jadi uang itu darimu?" ujarnya.

Wufan bisa mendengar nada keterkejutan dari perkataan wanita itu dan ia hanya bisa mengernyitkan alis kebingungan dan mengangguk pelan. "Y-ya,"

"Oh, Tuhan! Aku merasa sangat bersalah! Kukira dia telah mencuri uangnya, jadi aku memarahinya." Wanita itu menghela napas, lalu memandang Wufan dengan tatapan sendu, seolah ada beban yang bertumpu di pelupuk mata. "Zitao jarang bicara selama seminggu ini, aku tak tahu apa penyebabnya. Aku jadi kesulitan untuk mengajaknya bicara, begitupun untuk meminta penjelasan tentang uang itu darinya."

Wufan membelalakkan matanya.

_**'Aku tidak butuh!'**_

Kata-kata itu kembali berkeliaran di kepalanya, seolah ingin menyiksanya. Perasaan bersalah tiba-tiba hinggap di hatinya karena telah menyangka Zitao tak menghargai pemberian darinya. Jadi, Zitao berkata tidak butuh bukan karena hal itu. Tapi kejadian berminggu-minggu yang lalu membuatnya sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain. Ia mengalami trauma yang mendalam. Gigi-giginya menggigit bibir bagian bawahnya. Sekarang Wufan mulai mengerti bahwa Zitao yang diam bukanlah dikarenakan oleh otaknya yang lemah, ataupun suaranya tercekat. Tapi, Zitao diam karena ada segunung masalah yang ia pendam di dalam hatinya. Keluarganya yang berantakan dan kasus pelecehan yang ia alami. Itu hanya dua, mungkin keseluruhannya jauh lebih banyak dari dua. Sungguh, Huang Zitao benar-benar sosok yang kuat hati dan perasaannya. Zitao juga pasti merasa sangat terpukul akan kematian si pemilik kedai.

_Sekarang Zitao pasti sedang menangis di suatu tempat._ Pikirnya.

"Bibi Song, dimana Zitao sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada kepanikan. Suaranya terdengar begitu parau dan serak. Entah mengapa pikiran negatif akan Zitao langsung menyeruak memenuhi otaknya.

"Zitao ada di rumah. Dari tikungan sebelah sana…" tuturnya sambil menunjuk sebuah tikungan. "…tinggal berbelok kearah kanan, dan temukan rumah bercat hijau muda."

Wufan mengangguk mengerti. Tak tahu apa sebabnya, namun ia betul-betul ingin memeluk Zitao. Setelah mengatakan terimakasih, anak itu langsung berlari demi mencari rumah bercat hijau muda yang dimaksud. Menjemput sosok manis Huang Zitao ke dalam pelukan hangatnya.

**.**

**.**

**W**ufan terpaku di ambang pintu. Hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah pemandangan yang tak menyenangkan, membuat mata dan hatinya sakit. Di atas lantai dengan ubin dari keramik berwarna putih, Zitao duduk membelakanginya. Matanya menangkap kilatan dari benda tajam yang digenggam oleh tangan Zitao. Dan itu adalah hal yang betul-betul ia benci. Satu hal yang bisa ia simpulkan; Zitao dalam bahaya.

Apakah Zitao berniat untuk bunuh diri?

Tapi bukankah dia terlalu muda untuk melakukan hal itu?

"Jangan, Zitao!"

Wufan membanting pintu itu dan secepat kilat ia berlari menghampiri Zitao. Sebelah tangan ia gunakan untuk memeluk tubuh Zitao sementara tangan yang lain mencoba merebut logam bersisi tajam. Ia sedikit kesulitan ketika Zitao berontak dalam pelukannya, apalagi anak manis itu malah menggenggam pisau dapur itu semakin kuat.

"Dasar bodoh! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?!"

Zitao menggeliat dalam rengkuhan Wufan, mencoba melepaskan diri. Namun, kekuatan Wufan tentu saja jauh lebih besar daripada yang ia miliki.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Tidak akan, Zitao!" Tangan Wufan bergerak dengan cekatan, mengecoh jemari Zitao supaya melepaskan benda yang bisa membahayakan nyawa si anak manis. Dan ketika pisau dapur berhasil ia rebut, ia langsung melemparkannya ke atas lantai. Menimbulkan bunyi dentingan antara keramik putih dengan pisau itu.

Wufan segera membalikkan tubuh Zitao yang bergetar. Irisnya yang coklat mencoba menatap iris Zitao yang sehitam mutiara dan berkaca-kaca. Ia memandangi anak manis yang kini tengah menangis tersedu-sedu lekat-lekat. Senyum yang ia pamerkan pada Wufan kini hilang seolah ditelan angin.

Hatinya tiba-tiba sesak melihat sisi rapuh seorang Huang Zitao. Ia benci melihat Zitao menangis. Ia ingin mengembalikan senyumnya yang pudar. Senyum Huang Zitao bukanlah senyum menawan seorang aktor cilik. Tapi senyum Zitao adalah senyum yang amatlah tulus dari hati. Tak semua orang bisa tersenyum seperti Zitao. Senyum Zitao itu berharga. Dan Wufan berjanji akan membuat Zitao tersenyum lebih banyak.

Ia merengkuh tubuh Zitao ke dalam pelukannya sambil mengelus punggungnya yang bergetar. Suara besarnya teredam oleh rambut Zitao ketika ia berkata,

"Kumohon jangan menangis lagi, Zitao."

* * *

_Zitao selalu terlihat bersedih._

_Aku benci melihat Zitao _menangis.

_Aku berjanji akan membuatnya tersenyum lebih banyak._

_Aku berjanji!_

* * *

**M**entari mulai tenggelam bersembunyi di balik cakrawala, namun cahaya yang jingga masih berkuasa. Menyelinap lewat kaca jendela, menyinari lantai marmer yang putih. Sementara dipinggir ranjang dengan alas sebiru langit siang milik Wufan, ia dan Zitao sama-sama terduduk dengan kepala menunduk. Semilir angin sore membelai kulit wajah mereka, seolah menghina keheningan yang menyusup.

Wufan selalu menyukai ketenangan, namun ia tak menyukai saat-saat seperti ini. "Mengapa kau melakukan itu?" Ia bertanya pada seorang anak manis di sebelahnya, mencoba mencairkan suasana canggung.

"Aku tidak tahu, " Indra pendengarnya menangkap helaan napas berat dari mulut Zitao. "Aku hanya merasa… tertekan."

Bukankah hal yang Wufan katakan tadi siang benar adanya? Anak itu terlalu dipaksa memikul segunung permasalahan, sedangkan punggungnya saja tak akan kuat.

"Bagaimana kau bisa berpikiran untuk bunuh diri? Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk hal seperti itu!" ujarnya dengan volume suara tinggi, nadanya terdengar seperti menasehati.

Zitao hanya bisa menunduk, memperhatikan kakinya yang berayun-ayun. Pipinya merona entah karena apa. "Aku… pernah melihatnya dari serial drama yang sering ditonton ibuku."

"Eh?"

Sungguh, Wufan merasa kesal sekaligus gemas akan tingkah anak lelaki di hadapannya. Bagaimana bisa Zitao mengatakan itu dengan begitu polos? Sedangkan Wufan sendiri jelas-jelas begitu mengkhawatirkannya, takut pabila sesuatu hal yang buruk menimpa si anak manis. Mengkhawatirkan tindakan yang ia perbuat akan menyakiti dirinya sendiri. Apakah Huang Zitao terlahir sebagai anak lelaki manis yang polos dan tak tahu apa-apa? Wufan sendiri tak tahu, maka ia hanya bisa menghela napas. Suara denting jarum jam yang terpajang di dinding dan desau angin sepoi-sepoi seakan menjadi kawan bagi keheningan yang tercipta di antara keduanya. Sama sekali tak ada yang berniat membuka pembicaraan. Keduanya terlalu sibuk menyelami pikiran masing-masing sambil memperhatikan lantai marmer yang mengkilap.

"Zitao, bolehkah aku menanyakan sesuatu?" tanya Wufan ketika ia merasa jengah.

"Tentu. Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

Tangan Wufan bergerak menggaruk belakang lehernya, agak sungkan untuk bertanya. Ia menghela napas (lagi), sekedar penghilang rasa gugup. "Aku sering melihatmu bersedih hati. Sebenarnya ada apa?"

Zitao seketika menoleh kearahnya, terlihat terkejut. Sebentar kemudian, ia merubah roman mukanya mengeras dan begitu dingin. Sorot matanya yang berbinar layaknya bintang kini tergantikan oleh tatapan tajam, seperti mencurigai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Hati Wufan tertohok. Ia bisa mendengar dan melihat dengan jelas perubahan yang terjadi pada nada bicara serta air muka anak manis itu. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. "Maksudku…" Ia menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Ah! Lupakan sajalah!"

Wufan menarik kedua sudut bibirnya hingga membentuk sebuah senyuman hangat. Sementara Zitao merona pipinya ketika melihat senyum Wufan yang terlihat begitu tulus.

"Zitao, kau mau bercerita?"

"Tentang apa?"

"Itu terserah padamu. Tapi aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang keluargamu!"

Giliran Zitao yang menghela napas berat. Matanya kini memandangi jari kaki kecilnya sambil mempermainkan ujung sweaternya. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu dan seolah menerawang. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum memulai cerita tentang keluarganya yang sekarang berantakan.

"Darimana memulainya, ya?! Umm… Dulu aku tinggal di Qingdao, bersama ayah yang tampan dan ibu yang cantik, mereka amatlah menyayangiku, begitupun aku. Keluarga kecil kami benar-benar bahagia saat itu." Zitao memulai ceritanya dengan suara yang sepelan langkah semut.

Wufan menyimak setiap suku kata yang keluar dari mulut Zitao. Nampak sekali ia ingin mengenal si anak manis lebih jauh lagi.

"Ketika usiaku menginjak 5 tahun, keluargaku pindah ke Seoul karena pekerjaan ayah yang menuntut. Siang malam ayah bekerja, dan pulang hampir setiap tengah malam. Aku dan ibuku jadi jarang bertemu dengan beliau,"

Zitao merasakan bola matanya memanas ketika ia hendak melanjutkan kembali kisahnya. "Ibuku mengidap suatu penyakit keras, tapi ayah bertingkah seolah tak peduli. Selama ibu sakit, aku diurus oleh seorang nenek tua tunawisma yang ramah. Kami menawarinya untuk tinggal di rumah kami,"

"…"

"Ayah mulai jarang pulang, dan penjaga kios di sekitar rumahku memberitahu bahwa ayah telah mengencani wanita yang bekerja di sebuah kedai kopi. Ibuku mulanya tak percaya, tapi lama-kelamaan tercium juga kebenarannya," tutur Zitao dengan nada suaranya yang parau dan bergetar, seperti menahan tangisnya. Ia menghela napas sebentar, seakan menguatkan hatinya. "Ketika ibuku wafat, ayah sama sekali tak datang ke pemakaman. Beliau baru pulang beberapa hari setelah hari pemakaman ibu dan mengejutkan aku dengan pernyataannya…"

* * *

_Ketika malam mulai merangkak, dalam suasana berkabung, Zitao memeluk boneka panda berukuran besar miliknya erat-erat. Diam-diam ia menangis. Baru empat hari ibunya pergi, namun ia begitu merindukan sosok lembut itu. Untunglah suara tangisnya teredam kain lembut boneka pandanya, jadi ia tak usah khawatir akan membangunkan nenek Ham yang tidur di kamar sebelah._

_"Zitao rindu ibu," ucapnya seolah berbicara pada angin malam. Suaranya begitu kecil dan parau._

_Suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya membuat Zitao mendongak. Ia mengusap sekilas matanya yang basah oleh liquid bening. Bibir kucingnya yang berwarna merah jambu mengerucut imut. Tangannya menyeret tangan boneka panda kesayangannya sementara kakinya melangkah menuju pintu kamar._

_Hal pertama yang ia lihat ketika pintu kamarnya terbuka adalah tubuh tinggi ayahnya tengah berdiri sambil tersenyum hangat padanya. Jujur, Zitao merindukan ayahnya yang sudah lama tak pulang. Ia tak bisa menahan pekikan senangnya sementara senyum ceria mengembang di bibirnya. Tubuhnya yang kecil langsung ditubrukkan dalam pelukan hangat sang ayah. Ah! Ia benar-benar merindukan sosok seorang ayah._

_"Zitao rindu ayah," gumamnya sambil memeluk leher sang ayah dengan erat. Rasanya seperti ia tak bertemu sang ayah selama setahun._

_Senyum tanpa makna namun sarat kepedihan terulas di bibir sang ayah. "Maafkan ayah, nak. Ayah juga merindukanmu," bisiknya. Sebentar kemudian, lelaki dewasa tampan nan gagah itu kembali berucap dengan pelan, "Zitao…__"_

_Zitao hanya menggumam._

_"…__ayah akan menikah lagi."_

_Serima kalimat dari mulut sang ayah membuat kelopak matanya yang mulai menutup karena kantuk tiba-tiba kembali terbuka. Bola matanya bergulir, seperti mencari-cari sesuatu. Dan ia baru menyadari bahwa ada sesosok dewasa lain di ruangan itu._

_Sosok itu…__ wanita cantik seperti ibunya. Dengan balutan pakaian sederhana dan sweater rajut sewarna dengan langit siang, ia berdiri dengan canggung di ambang pintu utama. Namun ia tersenyum ramah pada Zitao yang menatapnya__. Pahat wajahnya yang halus nan lembut diterpa sinar rembulan yang menyusup lewat celah-celah jendela. Wanita itu merupakan kekasih sang ayah dan akan menjadi ibu tirinya kelak._

_"Itu calon ibu barumu, Zitao. Namanya Song Qian,"_

_Dalam heningnya malam, Zitao kecil hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang dua orang dewasa dengan tatapan polos khas anak kecil. Tanpa mengerti apapun._

* * *

**_To be Continue_**

* * *

Yehet! Akhirnya bisa update x)

Thanks a lot: **Christal Alice**,** creepyeol**, Super Mikkang, **raetaoris**, **Huang Lee**, taoxxxtao, Ms Udomsilp, **diahuang91**, SER, luna, **Xyln**, **arvita kim**, Dark Shine, **Nasumichan Uharu**, **zakurafreeze**, **Aulexo**, **Little Pim**, zee tatao, **peachpetals**, **Frujitaoris**, **eks ouw**, **joonmen**, **Baby Minga**, **anodecano**, **Luira-26**,** Time To Argha**, olla bella, RinZiTao, **junghyema**.

Maaf nggak bisa bales review-nya, tapi ciyus aku pengen banget balesin TT Trims, aku sayang kalian, kalian sayang aku/? {}

_**Maureen Kim**_


End file.
